fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Cherries
Cherries are an ingredient that appears as a topping, filling, or syrup flavor in various Papa Louie restaurant time-management games. In Papa's Freezeria/HD/To Go!, Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD and Papa's Bakeria, cherries are introduced as a topping and is available at the start of the games. In Freezeria/HD/To Go!, the badge "Cherry on Top" is given when you serve 10 sundaes with cherries. In Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD, the badge "Very Cherry" is given when you serve 30 orders with cherries. In Bakeria, Cherries are also used as a pie filling and a flavored drizzle. Both of them are also available at the start of the games. In Sushiria, Cherry Bubbles is a flavored tapioca "bubbles". It is unlocked with Scooter when the player reaches Rank 25. Customers who order this In Papa's Freezeria'' '' All Customers except: *Prudence *Sarge Fan! *Peggy *Zoe *Tohru *Mitch *Sue *Bruna Romano *Akari *Little Edoardo *Olga *Kayla *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this In Papa's Cupcakeria *James *Willow *Johnny *Edna *Maggie *Yippy *Franco *Vicky *Connor *Mary *Matt Neff *Carlo Romano *Foodini *Edoardo Romano *Olga *Bruna Romano *Kayla *Ivy *Scarlett *Sue *Hugo *Roy *Lisa *Skyler *Georgito *Gino Romano *Doan *Zoe *Kingsley *Cletus *Xandra *Mandi *Mindy *Sarge Fan! *Nick *Cecilia *Nevada *Clover *Kahuna *Utah *Chuck *Alberto *Boomer *Cooper *Clair *Shannon *Pinch Hitwell *Peggy *Greg *Robby *Taylor *Sasha *Ninjoy *Professor Fitz *Penny *Scooter *Timm *Prudence *Santa *Rita *Marty *Tony *Wendy *Papa Louie *Quinn (Closer) *Radlynn (Closer) *Kenji (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) *Trishna (Closer) Customers who order this In Freezeria HD *Alberto/Penny *Allan *Big Pauly *Boomer *Bruna Romano *Cecilia *Chuck *Clair *Clover *Connor *Cooper *Doan *Edna *Foodini *Franco *Georgito *Gino Romano *Greg *Hank *Hugo *Ivy *James *Kenji *Kingsley *Lisa *Maggie *Mandi *Marty *Matt *Mayor Mallow *Mindy *Nevada *Papa Louie *Pinch Hitwell *Peggy *Radlynn *Rita *Robby *Roy *Wendy *Sasha *Scarlett *Scooter *Shannon *Taylor *Tony *Utah *Vicky *Wally *Captain Cori (Closer) *Gremmie (Closer) *Kahuna (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) Customers who order this In Freezeria To Go! *Penny/Alberto *Mandi *Tony *Matt *Wally *Maggie *Lisa *Franco *Clair *Marty *Clover *Foodini *Hope *Kingsley *Roy *Doan *Edna *Scooter *Greg *Cooper *Ivy *Hugo *Utah *Pinch Hitwell *James *Radlynn *Scarlett *Deano *Olivia *Georgito *Chuck *Sue *Wendy *Peggy *Sasha *Gino Romano *Cletus *Mayor Mallow *Hank *Mitch *Boomer *Trishna *Yippy *Crystal *Mary *Big Pauly *Shannon *Papa Louie *Kahuna (Closer) *Captain Cori (Closer) *Gremmie (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Robby (Closer) *Xandra (Closer) Customers who order this In Cupcakeria To Go! * Alberto * Austin * Big Pauly * Boomer * Bruna Romano * Carlo Romano * Cecilia * Chester * Chuck * Clair * Cletus * Clover * Connor * Cooper * Ember * Franco * Georgito * Gino Romano * Greg * Hugo * Iggy * James/Willow * Johnny * Kayla * Kenji * Lisa * Little Edoardo * Maggie * Mandi * Marty * Mary * Matt * Nevada * Olga * Papa Louie * Peggy * Perri * Professor Fitz * Rhonda * Rita * Robby * Roy * Rudy * Sasha * Scarlett * Scooter * Shannon * Skyler * Sue * Taylor * Timm * Utah * Wendy * Xandra * Yippy * Zoe * Radlynn (Closer) * Quinn (Closer) * Deano (Closer) * Crystal (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Customers who order this In Cupcakeria HD * Olivia * Ivy * Mandi * Mindy * Maggie * Peggy * Tohru * Cecilia * Zoe * Austin * Perri * Nevada * Utah * Trishna * Chuck * Hope * Boomer * Clair * Robby * Shannon * Rita * Greg * Clover * Foodini * Brody * Cooper * Johnny * Bruna Romano * Ember * Scooter * Lisa * Yippy * Olga * Tony * Chester * Wendy * Gremmie * Little Edoardo * Papa Louie * Radlynn (Closer) * Deano (Closer) * Rhonda (Closer) * Xolo (Closer) Customers who order this in Papa's Bakeria Cherry Filling: * Big Pauly *Little Edoardo *Mary *Carlo Romano *Sue *Taylor *Penny *Cherissa *Scooter *Chuck *Papa Louie *Radlynn (Closer) *Quinn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) Cherry Drizzle: *Scarlett *Cooper *Captain Cori *Yippy *Taylor *Johnny *Xandra *Crystal *Cherissa *Prudence *Tohru *Lisa *Boomer *Olga *Hacky Zak *Rita Cherry Topping: *Cooper *Captain Cori *Yippy *Santa *Gino Romano *Crystal *Greg *Cherissa *Julep *Scooter *Alberto *Perri *Iggy *Duke Gotcha *Kingsley *Austin *Sasha *Kahuna *James *Chuck *Skyler *Olga *Rita *Radlynn (Closer) *Xolo (Closer) Specials using this ingredient Papa's Bakeria *Cherries: **Banana Split **Cherry Cheesecake **Orchard Tart *Cherry Filling: **Cherry Cheesecake **Cherry Cordial **Orchard Tart **Pineapple Upside Down **Royal Anne *Cherry Syrup: **Cherry Cordial **Pineapple Upside Down Customers who order this in Papa's Sushiria *Scooter (Unlocked) *Boomer *Cecilia *Cherissa *Greg *Rita *Shannon *Yippy *Quinn (Closer) Trivia *This is the most ordered topping in all games that it appears. *In Freezeria, Xandra is the only closer not to order cherries. *In Freezeria, Carlo Romano, Franco, and Rico are the only customers to order one cherry that is not placed in the middle of the sundae. *In Freezeria, Carlo Romano is only Romano to order cherries. *In Freezeria HD, Gino Romano and Bruna Romano are the only Romanos to order cherries. *In Freezeria To Go!, Edoardo Romano is the only Romano to order cherries. *Scooter loves cherries according to her Flipdeck. Category:Ingredients Category:Papa's Freezeria Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Freezeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Toppings Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Toppings Category:Papa's Bakeria Drizzles Category:Papa's Bakeria Fillings Category:Papa's Bakeria Toppers Category:Papa's Sushiria Bubbles